


Differences

by atus



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Self-cest, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Bruce．不開心．Wayne/Christian．不太會笑．Wolff小班水仙。





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
  
  


_Solomon Grundy,_ __  
所羅門‧格蘭迪，  
_Born on a Monday,_ __  
在星期一出生，  
_Christened on Tuesday,_ __  
在星期二受洗，  
_Married on Wednesday,_ __  
在星期三結婚，  
_Took ill on Thursday,_ __  
在星期四生病，  
_Grew worse on Friday,_ __  
在星期五病危，  
_Died on Saturday,_ __  
在星期六彌留，  
_Buried on Sunday._ __  
在星期天下葬。  
_That was the end, Of Solomon Grundy._ __  
所羅門‧格蘭迪的一生，就這樣結束了。  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
『你與眾不同。』  
『你與眾不同，你的與眾不同遲早會嚇跑別人。』  
  
躺在在簡樸房內的男人閉眼，音樂震耳欲聾，間歇式的強光在眼瞼上打出光斑，混亂不堪的思想始終無法得到梳理。  
  
『我找了你十年。』  
『我很想念你。』  
『你為什麼不打給我？』  
  
男人皺眉，倏地睜開雙眼。  
  
『我們是兄弟，我這麼愛你，我永遠都是你的後盾。』  
  
手指不受控制地想往尚未完全癒合的槍傷猛戳，卻在最後止住手指的動作，順手拿起圓棍用力碾磨小腿脛骨，用力到痛覺能夠對腦部有更多的刺激，使腦內傳出的憤怒叫囂稍微被掩蓋至意識底層。  
  
『我們可以一起吃午餐。』  
『你到底是誰？』  
『我也想讓大家注意到我，其實我們都是一樣的。』  
  
思緒跳躍性的播放起嬌小會計女孩的映像，男人用力地克制住想抱頭喊叫的行為本能，在閃爍的光線間感受持續不斷的強烈音響直擊鼓膜，任由記憶碎片沖刷過腦海。  
  
10:01，鬧鐘滴滴聲響起，刻意不讓自己跛著腿，習慣性的打開藥瓶，將藥片放入口中，吞下。  
  
那幅畫會在下午五時送至Dana公寓，聰明的女孩會發現藏在畫布內的禮物，抬眼看了看電子鐘，是時候聯繫Braxton了，那曾經久未謀面的兄弟。他想到他們用盡力氣的互毆，當他拿槍指著對方時，那是受傷與難過；當他出現在Braxton位於芝加哥的安全屋時，他的兄弟臉上毫不掩飾的表情，那是驚訝與喜悅；而他們道別時幾乎耳提面命的提醒——他的兄弟把電話號碼足足複誦了三次，即使自己說了會找到他——那是擔憂與滿載的情感，伸手抓過手機，接通特別加密的線路，男人無比認真的思考著。  
  
他知道自己對於表情的分析趨近精準，但卻總是無法做出「正確」的反饋，他知道Braxton或許是最能夠理解這一切的存在，但他的道歉卻還是深深的讓弟弟感到受傷，在Braxton安全屋的午餐時間，他的兄弟非常堅持地要求自己必須不定時聯繫他、或是至少透露一點行蹤。  
  
Braxton的眼睛如此憂傷讓他苦惱，Braxton開心的笑容能讓他的苦惱減緩。  
  
弟弟的身手進步了，雖然還是打不過自己，他想。  
  
他做出了決定。  
  
「Braxton，接下來我會去高譚市。」帶了特殊鼻音的輕笑聲從加密線路另一頭傳來，Braxton的欣喜透過電話線路也能被自己精準辨別出來，為什麼感到如此開心？男人感到困惑之餘差點問了出口，在開口前判定這是「不應該問的問題」及時將語句抑制住，他僅僅緊抿雙唇聽著話筒另一側傳來的陣陣低語。  
  
『小心蝙蝠俠，那傢伙不是一般人能對付的。』  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
為了更直接地了解高譚市，男人刻意選在傍晚的時間抵達高譚，開著皮卡並拖著自己整個拖車的珍貴資產，腦中不斷閃現著弟弟在電話中的提醒，Braxton比2003年更容易辨認情緒——相同的字詞在對話中出現了九次，記憶中總是沈默寡言的弟弟不斷地說著重複詞語，語氣飽含擔憂——令他不自覺地在方向盤上開始敲擊手指，並開始構思更多的撤離方案。   
  
Justine讓他再次使用了Christian Wolff的身份，他提出疑問，在撤離芝加哥的同時他們已經銷毀了所有Christian Wolff的資料，並且選擇了使用George Boole作為化名，而Justine只是平淡的表示恢復舊有資料沒有任何難度，在高譚市，有點問題的身份才不會招惹到太多「麻煩」，Raymond King的工作已經成功交接，Christian Wolff在所有政府機構內部的資料已經被有必要性地封存或是被她處理掉了，英國腔機械女聲篤定地保證沒有問題，一切符合邏輯，男人對於身份不再存有任何意見。   
  
趁著月光被雲層遮蔽的夜晚，他動作安靜且迅速地著手設置了位於高譚市下城東區新據點的安保系統，按照自己規劃的平房安保方案，必須於房子後院裝置十二架紅外線無線監視器，在客廳櫥櫃放置一把.357柯特蟒蛇左輪手槍以及一梭備用彈匣，並在前門簡易安置M134迷你砲機槍。下城東區雖然距離目標所在地19.56公里，但保持適當距離總是能預防各種不利因素產生。   
  
花了一整晚仔細清點了拖車內部槍枝彈藥、護照、應急現金、黃金以及其他所有資產的數量——每次的轉移據點總是需要重新確認一次儲存在腦海中的資產總表，確實掌握那些數字能讓他感到安穩。男人趕在黎明前將拖車安置在位於中城區購物中心東側的倉儲區，並用最快的速度在倉庫安裝監視器。   
  
安置拖車的倉庫位於鬧區，雖然不喜歡鬧區，但他信任Justine——她曾經將遺失的拼圖遞給他、她也在他突然聯繫她的2006年4月7日，毫不猶豫地答應會在港灣神經科學中心全力協助他——對於安全屋地點的選擇，Justine總是以他的安全為最優先考量，各項效能評估也總是富有她的邏輯：「在高譚，應對人事物的手法需要有點特色。」從加密線路傳出的機械仿真女聲如此說道。   
  
而Justine在他們切斷聯繫三十秒後再一次利用加密過、閱讀後隨即自動銷毀的簡訊傳來警告——『高譚市與你之前待過的城市完全不同，高譚甚至比紐約更加陰暗危險，務必凡事小心。』Justine總是如此關心他的安全。   
  
確認倉庫內設置的監視器確實上線並且毫無死角，男人拉下倉庫鐵捲門，回到皮卡駕駛座打開收音機，聽到正在討論蝙蝠俠各種傳聞的晨間廣播——街坊傳聞蝙蝠俠在午夜時刻為了拯救孩童，從上城區某處墜落並失去蹤跡，警方費盡心思還是只能追查到被綑綁在廢棄大樓內的罪犯，被狹持的孩童除了飽受驚嚇之外平安無事。晨間廣播電台的主持人對於蝙蝠俠行為的辯論令他感到困惑，蝙蝠俠拯救了孩童，為什麼會有人說他是罪犯？   
  
資料顯示被視為義警的蝙蝠俠經常在高譚夜晚的犯罪現場現身，男人開著車一邊確認撤離方案A至方案J的路線以及備用路線一邊思考——2015年他在曼哈頓遇上所謂的「義警」，「義警」對他工作的介入所造成的各種麻煩，讓他不得不請Justine再次銷毀了身份，並移動據點到芝加哥——為了安全考量，他需要額外利用一整天的時間觀察高譚，並決定Christian Wolff在高譚市內所應該扮演的角色。  
  
  
  
-TBC-   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Christian Wolff在上午九點三十分準時抵達韋恩企業總部大樓會議室，與Justine聯絡的委託人——韋恩企業應用科技部門主管Lucius Fox——會面，Lucius Fox簡明扼要地說明了他需要一位能夠正確分析帳目的高明會計師查閱總帳，並分析哪裡出了問題，「一位會計師發現了損益表有些疑點並直接向我報告了狀況，我也知道韋恩企業內部開始出現一些問題。」感受到望向自己的視線，Chris刻意讓自己與對方對視，他沒花多少心力就辨認出對方的表情隱藏著戲謔，Lucius Fox嘴角上揚的角度顯而易見，「你能夠確實保密，而且在傳聞中，你是『會計師』裡面最好的？」  
  
Chris克制著想轉移視線的本能，「我對我的工作效能不做任何評論。若韋恩企業認為委託我進行這份工作有其必要性，我需要十年份的財務總表，除了資產負債表、損益表、現金流量表、股東權益變動表之外，還需要這些資料。」從口袋取出早已準備好的資料清單放在桌面，「銀行對帳單、完整的客戶及供應商列表，全部影印複本，由我一個人檢閱。」本以為如此回覆會如同每一次的經驗——共計三十七次——一樣造成客戶不悅，但他看著嘴角明顯擒著笑意、眼神銳利直盯著他的Lucius Fox，卻只能辨別出愉悅。  
  
「你很開心，為什麼？」他來不及止住疑問的語句。  
  
Fox聞言，嘴角的笑意再次上揚了兩度，Chris緊抿著唇默默等待回應，「我滿喜歡你的，Wolff先生，資料我會在明天九點三十分準備好，請將分析結果直接到我辦公室向我彙報。」Fox沒有對他的問題作出正面回應，Chris轉了轉脖頸、花了三秒鐘控制自己、強迫自己無視得不到答案的不適感，在站起身與Fox握手道別之後，他聽到了會議室玻璃門被打開的聲響。  
  
「這位是？」低沈的男性嗓音帶著連Chris都能輕鬆辨識的輕浮調笑，在他轉身之前看到Fox眼中閃現了些情緒，但他來不及作出判斷，Fox帶著笑意的嗓音隨即打斷了他的動作，「他是今天新進的會計師，Wayne先生。」藉由過去經驗他知道這或許正是Francis提過的「職場表面功夫」，雖然他不明白Fox眼神中傳達的含義，但他知道Fox所稱呼的Wayne先生是韋恩企業的總裁，而Francis也說過在這樣的情形之下，「我沒有應徵一份長期工作」絕對不是個正確答案。  
  
捏緊右手用力制止自己吐露出任何不該說出口的話語，在內心告誡了自己記得工作時要直視對方的雙眼，記得小心說話、各種用詞在說出口前都必須加以檢視，Chris踮了踮腳後跟試圖隱藏自己的不耐，並提醒自己儘速轉身，卻在轉過身看見男人修飾整潔的面龐時幾不可察地僵了一下。那位被稱作Wayne先生的高挑男人驚呼了聲「哇喔！」，然後眼神在自己身上來回檢視了三次，「這真是......有趣。」Wayne毫不客氣地直視自己的雙眼，「你從哪裡找來這個人的？Lucius？我真是越來越佩服你了。」  
  
韋恩企業總裁帶著異常燦爛的笑容向他伸出了手。  
  
「Bruce Wayne。」  
  
對於沒有洩漏出焦慮反應的自己感到滿意，穩定地與男人握了手，他感到Bruce Wayne的掌心冰涼而且粗糙，指尖輕輕擦過的小指掌指關節處及掌側帶著潮濕的汗意。  
  
「Christian Wolff。」  
  
「歡迎你來到韋恩企業，有什麼問題都可以直接聯繫我。」Bruce Wayne伸手接過Fox遞出的紙片，彎身靠在會議桌上書寫了些字句，嘴角一直帶著笑意的男人突然貼近Chris身側，將紙片塞進仍舊緊抿著雙唇不發一語的會計師胸前口袋，「這是我的私人號碼。」近乎耳語的嗓音輕撫過會計師耳際。  
  
「若有需要，我會致電您的秘書。」聽到Chris冷硬的回覆，Bruce Wayne睜大眼睛，「天啊，Chris，這實在是非常令人難過。」語畢還不忘對著會計師眨了眨眼。  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
確認Christian Wolff的福特皮卡已經駛離韋恩大樓之後，「Fox先生，你從哪裡找來這個人的？」Bruce隨即質問起顯然正在研究自己面部表情的僱員，「會計師？應用科技部門主管什麼時候開始負責管帳了？」  
  
「在帳目上有些事項需要確認。」Fox語重心長地說道，「他是最好的。」  
  
Lucius Fox所做的每件事情總是有十足合理的論據，身兼應用科技部門主管的執行長——還兼任董事——幾乎替他的老闆負擔了整個韋恩企業的運作，在過去，Bruce曾有數次丟失了韋恩企業，也都是Lucius幫他把企業的擁有權重新拿了回來。Bruce信任Lucius，就像他信任他的管家一樣，當Fox認為事情不太對勁，那必定事有蹊蹺。  
  
「但還是需要查清楚所有與Christian Wolff相關的一切，這太不可思議了。」Bruce皺眉，「Lucius，我需要知道他是誰。」  
  
「我倒是覺得很有趣。」睿智又狡猾的老人絲毫不打算隱藏笑意。  
  
「我看出來了。」  
  
「而且他還挺面無表情的。」  
  
Fox隨意地揮了揮手比劃了一下繼續說道，「你知道的，跟『你知道我在說誰』實在有點像。」他的修飾詞用得稍嫌保守，Fox悄悄地咬緊臼齒憋住一陣差點溜出口的竊笑。眼看著他最棒的發明家幾乎就要大笑出聲，韋恩企業的總裁深深地嘆了口氣，看著他的部門主管、執行長兼董事歡快地坐回會議室的旋轉椅內並從懷中拿出手機，在他出聲阻止之前無辜地說道，「不，在這種連你要說自己遇上中年危機都嫌太老的年紀，你不能剝奪我們兩位老人家好好把握這難得機會的樂趣。」  
  
彷彿加了半顆檸檬的語句一定是被Alfred所影響，Bruce完全不用想像便能知道，當他今晚回到位於韋恩莊園湖邊的玻璃房時，他忠誠的管家會如何用那完美的英國腔展現最誠摯的關心以及最由衷的揶揄——而這兩人可說是在現在的高譚市他唯二所能信任的了——自從他們在數十年前某次統一陣線之後總是拿他打趣來取樂，韋恩總裁不禁缺乏禮儀的在內心翻了下白眼。  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
開著車離開韋恩企業大樓後，會計師罕見地在非特殊時期一整路違規闖過九個紅燈、違反時速限制的飆車，一回到暫時居所，Chris立刻撥通加密線路聯繫Justine，「幫我查查Bruce Wayne。」他需要知道所有信息。  
  
Bruce Wayne各種角度的面部不斷地在他腦海中有如幻燈片般的放映。  
  
顯然，他跟韋恩集團的總裁長得非常相似，他試著冷靜回想Bruce Wayne的臉部特徵，他能夠回憶起八種顯著特徵與自己毫無二致，但男人的鬢邊已經花白，年齡估計比自己年長。在會議室中、在他望向Bruce Wayne的那一瞬間，一陣恐慌直接擊中了他，他幾乎就要不受控制地抱頭尖叫出聲。當Bruce Wayne直視他雙眼的同時，他以為自己正照著一面鏡子，但如同他曾有過最鮮明的惡夢一般，鏡子反映出的表情並不屬於他，他不知道該怎麼笑、他不知道怎麼傳達情緒、他不知道講話的表情怎麼樣才能如此鮮活、他不知道......！  
  
他跌跌撞撞地走到櫥櫃邊將閃光器及音響開啟，直接將音響的音量調至最大，爵士鼓與電貝斯重擊般的低頻、電吉他刺耳的高頻與尖叫般的人聲直擊鼓膜，強光的閃爍刺激著視覺，伸手執起圓棍用盡全力碾磨自己的左腿脛骨，他要利用疼痛轉移注意力，他不能失控、要控制自己、要控制、控制、控制......男人粗喘著氣，身體不受控制的前後搖晃，焦躁地將圓棍甩向牆角，「 _ Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday, Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday, Took ill on Thursday, Grew worse on Friday, Died on Saturday, Buried on Sunday. That was the end, Of Solomon Grundy.  _ 」坐在床沿抱著左腿，在喃喃重複了三次彷彿咒語一般的詩詞之後，他終於能夠再次正常思考。  
  
如同每一天的夜晚，鬧鐘在同一時刻響起，Chris抬眼看了看電子鐘，10:01。  
  
他嘗試著穩定自己走向櫥櫃的腳步，接受韋恩企業的長期工作有其必要性，多面向的接觸——才能獲取信息，他開啟藥瓶將藥片放入口中，吞下。  
  
  
  
-TBC-   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
Fox僅能查出Christian Wolff的大部分資料都被各個政府單位封存，甚至連蝙蝠俠都無法尋找到更多的蛛絲馬跡，所有文件資料都顯示Christian Wolff真有其人，卻無法調查出更詳細的資訊。雙親死亡，沒有兄弟姐妹，從開始會計師這份職業之後每年都只賺得少少的年收入，曾經擁有一家會計事務所，上週在政府的隱密保護之下離開原本居住的城市——連城市名稱都被抹去——這些是他們所能得到的全部信息。  
  
皺著眉頭從蝙蝠洞內的電腦設備中抽身，目前手上掌握的政府資料不可信任——若政府能夠封存檔案就必定能在基本個人信息上作手腳——他推測Christian Wolff大約比自己年輕個十來歲，Bruce知道自己足夠好奇那位與自己長得如此相像的青年有著什麼樣的來歷。  
  
或許他們真的只是單純長得十分相似的兩個人罷了，Bruce回想起繃緊面龐的年輕會計師，他能夠察覺Wolff隱藏在穩定手掌間的微細顫抖——有鑒於他也是善於匿跡的專家，發現別人正試圖掩蓋的事物從來都不是難事——暫且沒有辦法得到任何情報，只能先介入Wolff的生活中獲取信息了，Bruce盤算著。  
  
所以在會計師抵達會議室——上午九點三十分，準點——開始分析資料之後，他便一直待在更上層的辦公室觀察Christian Wolff，他看著一絲不苟的男人脫掉西裝外套捲起襯衫袖口、並往自己的雙手各自吹了口氣，從公事包拿出黑色與橘色的白板筆排放整齊之後，抽出一支黑色的收入襯衫口袋，襯衫口袋確實的使用口袋護套保護著——為了能夠觀察仔細並且不漏失任何細節，他在辦公室安置了蝙蝠俠的監視設備，一整套——然後異常快速地翻閱各項資料，並在會議室白板上用黑筆書寫各項數據，發現了疑點，會動作俐落的抽起橘色白板筆做出註記，男人會在白板筆墨水用盡的時候頭也不回地將筆投入垃圾桶，沒有一發失誤，在檢閱如此龐大資料的同時還能夠把資料分類擺放整齊，分類手法甚至比他整個財務部門更加精準。  
  
大概是一種強迫症狀，Bruce想。  
  
Christian Wolff僅僅在午餐時段揹著公事包走到韋恩企業大樓的中庭花園，坐在一顆修剪整齊的樹蔭下，拿出公事包內的保鮮盒，在開啟盒蓋前，往自己的雙手各自吹了口氣，才開始食用自製三明治。會計師連同午餐時間僅僅休息了一個小時整，又立即投身於數字與資料的分析之中，男人在韋恩企業內部早已空無一人的時刻還停留在會議室玻璃牆前振筆疾書——早在白板被數字擠滿之後會計師便轉移陣地至會議室玻璃牆——而Bruce已能辨認出年輕會計師在發現異常數字時，眼神顯露出的光芒。  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
直到隔一天Fox踏入被數字與資料侵佔的會議室之前，他們都沒有離開韋恩企業，「你不用睡覺嗎？Wolff先生？」  
  
「我找到能夠切入的問題點了，Fox先生，你看這裡......」在開始說明之前，Fox打斷了他，Chris控制眼神不讓視線往下飄移，「韋恩企業不歡迎擅自增加工時的員工，富有勞動力很好，但身體健康更加重要。」Fox看了看滿屋子的數據，「請稍等一下，相信Wayne先生也對你的發現很有興趣。」不著痕跡地看了眼在會議室對面兩個樓層之上的辦公室，Fox打開會議室玻璃門煞有其事地掏出手機聯繫自家老闆。  
  
當Bruce一踏進會議室，Chris沒有等到會議室玻璃門完全闔上，便立刻急急的就著數據說明起來，Bruce聽著會計師過快的語速，望著他在數據前幾乎可說是眼睛發亮的神情——先不論除了眼神跟語速之外還是一樣的毫無表情——他認為細長手指正指著玻璃牆上橘色記號的男人非常興奮。  
  
在Chris終於停頓了下，正要拿起一份資料遞給Bruce的同時，「你喜歡謎題。」Bruce說道。  
  
突如其來的肯定句語法令Chris著實愣了下，他不知道對話是怎麼繞到這裡來的，他剛剛是在向Bruce Wayne說明韋恩企業生物科技部門內部有疑點的資金流動......？  
  
「是的，我喜歡謎題。」Chris感到困惑，但，為什麼？  
  
「你看起來很高興。」看到年輕會計師看似面無表情的臉龐透露出顯而易見的困惑，Bruce訝異地發現自己確實喜歡眼前戴著金屬細框眼鏡、將頭髮理得一絲不苟、連鬢角都修剪得整整齊齊、雖然長得與自己相似卻又與自己毫不相像的男人在臉上所展現出的細微表情。  
  
「你做得很好，我會讓Fox給你儘可能多的資料，找出所有的問題。」Bruce揮揮手示意Fox進行接下來的工作，「但首先，早餐時間？」  
  
「我必須回家更換衣物，並且需要補足睡眠時間，之後才是早餐時間。」Chris思考著在他認為可以向Fox彙報之後所訂定好的時間表說道。  
  
發現Bruce Wayne突然頓了頓沒有做出回應，「我開玩笑的。」Chris立刻快速補了句在談話驟停時最能夠掩飾他不善言辭的萬用語。  
  
「不，能夠理解，早餐時間可以下次再談。」Bruce不會因為如此簡單的拒絕感到失望，「你會得到更多的韋恩企業帳目資料，董事會必定不會喜歡你把這些數字如此公開的，」他掃了眼被數字佔滿的會議室玻璃牆，「Fox會給你間辦公室，這些數字謎題請你留在辦公室裡面破解。不要隨意加班，否則會讓韋恩企業的良好聲譽減損的。」  
  
想到他的數字拼圖會被抹去、排列好的資料會被擅自移動，Chris感到焦慮，他的手指不自覺地開始輕輕敲擊大腿。  
  
「你可以自己移動所有文件，等你把這些數字整理好，我們會請清潔員來清理玻璃牆。」不知道是發現了年輕會計師心中所想，抑或是注意到了會計師手指突然的微小動靜，Bruce在離開會議室之前回頭說道。  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
花了整個上午將會議室的資料搬到距離會議室僅僅十公尺的小型辦公室，Chris坐在自己的新辦公室內整理文件，自從2006年開始會計師這份職業以來，他有過十二間會計事務所，其中在2008年、2011年與2013年擁有過合夥人，在2007年、2009年、2010年、2014年與2016年擁有商業合作夥伴關係，他有過三十七次短期雇用關係，其中有二十一次雇主在業務完成後雇了各種角色找上門來被自己殺死，但他從來都不是一間公司的員工——那間公司還是富可敵國的大企業，給他的薪水換算時薪比自己的「私人鐘點」還高，而企業總裁除了年齡不同之外，長相有八種顯著生理特徵與自己相同。那位總裁還給了他一間辦公室。  
  
他能查到的所有資料，都顯示Bruce Wayne的身份清白沒有問題，韋恩企業對高譚市更是貢獻良多，而Justine給他的建議是：「好工作，韋恩企業的福利很好。」  
  
在他終於將文件擺放整齊，並試著努力排除自己對於新工作產生的疑惑時，Bruce Wayne踏入他的新辦公室，「我猜你已經整理得差不多了？午餐時間？」又是那種語尾上揚的調笑語氣。  
  
「還要兩分鐘才是午餐時間。」  
  
「那麼、一起午餐？」  
  
「我自己有準備午餐。」  
  
「我也是，介意到我的辦公室嗎？」  
  
Bruce Wayne臉上展露出細小的微笑，跟之前的笑容有些不同。Chris望著與他相似的面龐露出如此笑意——但現在又不太像自己的臉了，這讓Chris感到些許困惑——他試著對那張與自己相似的臉龐上所呈現的各種表情做出正確分析，他試著不要讓焦慮再次侵襲自己，依據腦中儲存的各式表情紀錄顯示，這笑容與他的兄弟等待他做出任何回覆的表情屬於同種類型。當他做出拒絕的回應時，Braxton會失落；但當他做出同意的回覆時，Braxton會高興。  
  
所以Chris沒有開口回應，他動作俐落地站起身揹起公事包，跟在Bruce Wayne身後走出他的辦公室。  
  
直到Bruce Wayne替他拉開位於韋恩總裁辦公桌——桃花心木古董辦公桌——前方的座椅，並坐回自己的辦公椅之前，他們都沒有再次展開對話。  
  
「你要來一塊嗎？」Bruce Wayne將辦公桌上擺滿餅乾的小盤子往前推了推，「Alfred——Alfred是我的管家——手工製作。」  
  
「我不吃餅乾。」雙手抓著保鮮盒，有點焦躁地將盒蓋開啟又闔上，眼睛盯著辦公桌上位於小盤子前面的一個小刻痕，Chris知道不該把自己的習慣展現出來，但阻止那些本能會讓自己非常、非常的不舒服。  
  
「Alfred會很傷心的。」Bruce Wayne搔了搔頰側短短的鬍渣，伸手抓了一片餅乾丟入口中。  
  
——是鬍渣——  
  
Chris的記憶片段在腦海中播映，他們第一次見面的時候Bruce Wayne臉上沒有鬍渣，為什麼？  
  
「相信你有注意到，我們長得有點相似。」何止相似，簡直是一模一樣，「而讓別人看見我們長得過於相像，會對你造成困擾的。」Bruce Wayne這名字有時候可是個大麻煩，發現Chris臉上表露出明顯的困惑，「你問出口了，雖然聲音很小，但我的耳朵很靈敏。」看到會計師並沒有真的打開餐盒，Bruce朝他的方向揮了揮手，「你可以保有你的一些......小習慣。」  
  
聞言，Chris用力緊抓住塑膠餐盒止住已透露出太多焦躁的動作，抬眼逼迫自己直視著Bruce Wayne的雙眼。  
  
「我這幾天偶然看見了你的小習慣。」  
「這裡沒有別人，只有我。」  
  
然後Chris逼著自己直接打開盒蓋拿起三明治直接咬了一口——這讓他在當天晚上更用力的使用圓棍碾磨小腿十八次。  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
